


Who are you?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Beecher is undercover trying to prove Schillinger’s guilt in a murder case. While pretending to be an inmate in Oz, he meets his match in Keller. Will he come out on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

Hell of a thing. Beecher supposed that it wasn’t everyday you go undercover in a place like Oz. His handler had warned him that it would be hard. But he had to go there to gather evidence against Vern Schillinger in the murder of Esteban Carillo.  
Carillo was a diplomat, and his death had lead to some events that had left Beecher’s organization in disarray. Carillo was one of theirs, a double agent gathering intel on events in South America. Schillinger had whacked Carillo on behest of his boss, not really knowing why.

Vern was already doing time, but Beecher’s bosses wanted him to go down for the Carillo murder, and land on Death Row where he belonged. This was to be Beecher’s last assignment before returning to his life as a lawyer. He’d read the file on Vern over and over, looking for clues and weaknesses. His cover was that of an alcoholic who had killed a little girl with his car.  
He knew correctional officer Karl Metzger was in cahoots with Schillinger, so he’d need to stay clear of him. Then there was the enigma that was Chris Keller, a violent conman who had strong ties with Schillinger, maybe he could be useful somehow.  
He needed to be careful with that one. The file said Keller was a sexual predator who thrived on seduction and control of people. It also said his brawny appearance belied a devious cunning and an ability to always be several steps ahead. He had a possible weak spot, he was the type of sociopath who could develop a fixation on one person, and then do anything for them; including murdering anyone who got in the way, and being jealously possessive of the unfortunate object of his affection. Best to tread with caution.

Ryan O’Reily was a wheeler and dealer who had equal need to be in control, and often was. Plenty of people were dead because of him. Beecher sighed, it was a hard job and now he had to do it.

*

He’d made sure his cellmate would be Keller. That could either be good, or a terrible idea. Having him close might prove advantageous, or downright lethal.  
He saw Keller enter and put on his least threatening face.  
“So, you’re the new guy, huh?” asked Keller. His photo did him justice. He was an arresting-looking man by any standards.  
“Yeah.”  
“Guess you’re my new cellie. The other guy killed himself.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. He was boring as shit. All day and night he talked about bugs. “  
“I don’t do that, I’m a lawyer. Well I used to be.”  
“That could be useful.”  
“So I’m told. What was bug-boy in for?”  
“Murder. He bored me so much I pushed him off the edge.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Just found his buttons and pushed them hard. Or maybe I didn’t. You like wrestling?”  
“Sure. Did some in college.”

“You’re on.” Keller gave him a very bright smile, like he hadn’t almost confessed to driving his previous cellie to suicide. Maybe he didn’t do it, just wanted to intimidate Beecher a little. Either way he was a scary motherfucker. Beecher read his book, and felt Keller’s gaze burning on him all the way till lights out.

*

He did wrestle with Keller and learned more of Schillinger’s past for good measure. He’d pragged Keller as a teenager. Maybe Keller could hold some resentment against him for that, but he never spoke ill of his old master. He only showed loyalty to Vern, but there was an edge to his words about the man, Toby sensed there were some issues there.

*

“Hey Beech,” said Ryan, “you want some tits?”  
“Not now, I’m trying to keep straight.”  
“Suit yourself,” said Ryan and his eyes narrowed like they always did when he was making plans. Uh-oh. Maybe he’d have to get high to stay on Ryan’s good side. But then he might reveal secrets. Thorny situation all told.

*  
Beecher talked to James Robson, Schillinger’s right hand man. Robson told him very little of Vern’s business. Loyal to a fault. If Vern wanted Robson to jump off a cliff he would. His admiration for the man was limitless. Keller was still a better bet, unpredictable and dangerous as he was.

*  
They found some tits in his cell. Ryan planted it there for sure. He agreed to go to the counseling group, hell maybe someone would spill Vern’s secrets.  
Meanwhile he made friends with Keller, wrestling and playing chess. Keller often touched him in ways that hardly seemed necessary. He’d brush against his shoulder or pat his thigh often enough. Toby felt himself responding. He wasn’t into guys at all. But Keller was into seducing just about anybody, perhaps especially the hard to get cases.

*  
He did meet a drugged up Aryan in the counseling group who talked about Vern killing some Latino. Days later the guy had died of an apparent overdose. He told his handler at least. It was something.

*

“Did Vern ever discuss some things with you?” he asked Keller.  
“Sure. What kinds of things Beech?”  
“Oh I dunno. Anything.”  
“You ask a lot of questions about him. “  
“I don’t. Just naturally curious.”  
“Yeah, several little Aryans told me you were asking questions. Maybe you’re an undercover cop.”  
“You’re nuts.”  
“Am I? We’ve had a few of those here, they usually wind up dead. I’d hate to see that happen to you.”  
“You threatening me, Keller?”  
“Nah. I’m looking out for you. I can be a real good friend.”  
“What does it take to make you that?”  
“Since you asked so nicely..I like you, you figure it out,” said Keller and placed a hand on his thigh. Oh. Keller’s hand moved up in circles, and Toby’s breath caught.  
“You want me to be your prag, is that it?”  
“Prag is an ugly word Beech, I just want to fuck you.”  
“I’m a bit inexperienced.”  
“I’m a good teacher.”  
Keller grabbed Toby’s cock through his pants and moved his hands along the shaft.  
Beecher took a deep breath and watched Keller’s eyes on him.  
“Okay,” he said and sensed Keller’s smile in the dark.  
“Suck me,” said Keller and he decided to do that.  
They moved to the back of the pod and he took Keller’s dick in his mouth and sucked it, until Keller already turned on by his little blackmail shot come down his throat. The taste made him retch a little, but he bore it.  
He was hard as a rock, and Keller took his cock and stroked it till he came. He was generous like that.

*

He talked to Ryan.  
“You want me to buy some tits?”  
“Would be nice, you won’t get caught this time.”  
“Fine,” said Toby and gave him some money. Maybe this could loosen Keller’s tongue, or keep it out of his mouth for a while at least. The man loved to kiss, that was for sure.  
He could try at least. Ryan looked pleased.

*  
Trying to get Keller high backfired.  
“See, I won’t do drugs anymore,” said Chris.  
“Me neither, we could do them together just this once.”  
“If you do it, I will.”  
“Okay.”  
Beecher swallowed the drug.  
“I ain’t doing that,” smirked Keller.  
“Asshole.”  
“Sure, baby. Now let’s see what makes you tick.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Aww poor baby. You know I haven’t fucked you yet. Think now’s a good time?”  
Beecher sneered. He saw all sorts of things materialize in front of his eyes; as long as he kept quiet he was safe.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Keller and pulled at his pants. First he kissed Toby long and hard.  
“You taste good,” he said.  
“You look like a mountain,” babbled Toby.  
Chris undressed him and started preparing him with fingers and lube. Well, he was always ready for any eventuality. Toby was out of his depth and high. He was fucked in so many ways.  
Chris fucked him, and the pain was hardly noticeable in his state. He still felt Chris’ cock invading his body, and he moaned at that. His body was betraying him in so many ways. He came, with Chris deep inside him and his mouth on Toby’s.

“I think I love you,” he said afterwards, Chris’ come drying on his sheets.  
“I know,” said Chris. “Now I’ll tell you a little secret. I know Vern killed some Latino. That’s your guy. I was there. I could testify. If my sentence were reduced maybe. You’ll remember this I know.”

Toby stared at him in disbelief. Was he just high or did Chris really say what he needed to hear?  
“Suck me,” he said. Chris did.

 

Just before dawn, maybe an hour before count Chris woke him up.  
“Huh?”  
“Do you remember what I told you?”  
“Yes. I wasn’t tripping, right?”  
“No. I meant it. I’ll tell you more soon. Do you remember what we did?”  
“You fucked me. It’s hardly something I’d forget Keller.”  
Keller’s face was dark in the dim light.  
“You won’t forget that?”  
“No, never.”  
Keller touched his cheek gently and kissed his lips. He found himself responding, this time without a high chasing his doubts away.  
“Fuck me,” he said. “So I’ll always remember.”  
Keller was on him quickly and this time he went carefully despite time always being scarce. Toby felt his orgasm hard, in every cell of his body.

*  
He was in the storage room to get supplies for Pete, when he felt a pinprick of a needle in his arm. He felt the world melt away, it didn’t hurt. Was it the Aryans or someone else?

*

He woke up in a bed at the hospital ward. He was in pain, but numbed somehow. Keller was at his side, as he always seemed to be.  
“Chris,” he said weakly.  
“Someone gave you an overdose, but you’re okay,” he said, eyes dark with emotion.  
“Looks like it yeah.”  
“It’s Ryan,” said Chris and squeezed his hand with a painful intensity.  
“Why would he?”  
“He thinks you’re after him, or the Aryans paid him. Don’t worry. He’s as good as gone.”  
“Chris, don’t..”  
“Can’t let him hurt what’s mine.”  
“Am I yours, Keller?”  
“You are.” Chris kissed his dry lips until Gloria came back and made him stop.  
She sternly told him her patient needed rest, and he didn’t want to be sent to the hole so he left.

*  
Ryan O’Reily was found dead in the storage room, an apparent overdose. Toby decided not to tell his handler what Chris had done. But he’d make sure Chris sentence was reduced.  
*

 

Chris told Toby’s organization all they needed to know to nail Schillinger for the murder. Chris’ sentence was reduced to seven years. Toby saw his updated file; it stated that Chris had developed an erotic, emotional and profoundly unhealthy obsession with him. He was the one then. Toby decided to keep seeing Chris in prison, despite his bosses not liking it one bit. Chris had been moved to Cedar Junction for his safety. Toby would count the days till he was out.  
Schillinger was on Death Row counting down to his execution. Robson brought him mail and the occasional blowjob.  
Toby went back to being a lawyer, there was less danger that way, he had all the danger he needed waiting for him in Chris’ arms anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this free for all prompt:What if Beecher were undercover in Oz? It could work... somehow. Show us some of that smart/crazy Beecher, thoroughly discombobulated by Keller. Bonus for O'Reilly schemes and machinations.


End file.
